Some media providers (e.g., television networks, video-on-demand (VOD) service providers, etc.) have developed ways to promote and entice potential viewers into using their services to view media content (e.g., television programming, VOD programming, etc.). For instance, a television network may send an e-mail to a viewer's e-mail account to alert that potential viewer of a recommended, upcoming television episode airing later in the week. Similarly, a VOD service provider may issue a monthly text-message to a subscriber's text message account to alert that subscriber to recently added/recommended media content that has been made available that month.
A user may view an e-mail, a text-message, or other type of notification associated with media content sporadically (e.g., at the time of receipt, during a lunch break, etc.) and not necessarily at the moment and/or location at which the user is most interested in viewing the media content. As such, these types of notifications, even if tailored to a user's specific viewing preferences and/or distributed when most people watch television (e.g., at “prime time”), may have limited effectiveness in motivating the user to interact with a media service and/or view the media content being promoted by the notification.